Throne of Gold
by sunshineonacloudyday
Summary: Light Yagami sat in a throne of gold above his people, the ones who loved him, and the ones who feared him. Slight LxLight


Light Yagami sat in a throne of gold above his people, the ones who loved him, and the ones who feared him.

He didn't wear a crown on his head but he bore the mark of God, a _K _tattooed across his chest.

His queen, _how he loathed the word_, sat in a throne not nearly as large as his of white gold.

She didn't talk as much as she used to. Nor was she as perky, or as clingy. The new world was good for her.

He couldn't say the same for himself. He was _bored. _The day his plans succeeded and Near died was the beginning of the boredom that was familiar to a time so many years ago.

There was no remedy for the boredom this time. Before, the Death Note came to him; _L _came to him.

L.

Weird, annoying, too perspective, on his level, gorgeous _L. _Light missed that boy with everything he had.

If L had never come into the picture there was a chance that he would have gotten bored with killing criminals too, and stopped. L came though, and it caused a domino effect like none other.

L used Lind L. Tailor and that chase began, a deadly chase to the finish.

But slowly, _oh so slowly_, that chase changed. Yes, they were still fighting each other with everything they had, but it was _different_. They weren't fighting for their lives anymore they were fighting for something much more valuable, their _hearts. _

Light forgot, though. He was put into a cell, and he _forgot. _He forgot that he wrote in the Death Note religiously _(two hours and thirty minutes a night after studying for three). _He forgot the pleasure he got from punishing the criminals who deserved it _(they didn't though, he realized much too late). _He forgot that he was Kira, God of the new world _(and he became Light Yagami). _

He _didn't _forget, however, that he sometimes looked over at the black haired man while he was working _(L acted like he didn't notice but Light knew he did, not because he was a genius but, because somehow he knew L, even if he didn't know his real name)_. He didn't forget how intently he would watch L when he would eat something _(an event that was all too common). _He didn't forget how hard he blushed when L tied the cherry stem with his tongue _(such a skilled tongue). _

Light remembered opening his eyes in a jail cell. He didn't remember, and so he was sure he wasn't Kira.

When he was let out, when the Gods were merciful _(or maybe just one with wild raven hair) _and he was chained to L, he blushed internally, and made a snappy remark about what people would think if they went outside like that. L blinked at him with mirror eyes like he _didn't get_ what Light-kun was talking about. Light glared and refused to talk to him for the rest of the day.

Light could still remember their first kiss, even through so many _maybe_s, and _almost_s.

"_It's five in the morning, Ryuzaki, why do you need cake _now_?" Light complained as L merrily took another bite of the strawberry cake. _

"_Would you prefer I woke you up at three, Light-kun? That could most certainly be arranged." _

_Light groaned. "You know that's not what I meant, Ryuzaki."_

_L shrugged delicately. "How am I expected to know what Light-kun is thinking?" _

_And yet when Light pressed his lips against L's, he didn't seem _too _surprised. _

Light felt his lips curve into a smile at the memory.

"Light-kun? It's time for your speech?" Misa's voice was nowhere as happy as it used to be. Maybe the new world wasn't as good for her as he thought. Why didn't he notice before?

"Yes," he said, and brought himself out of his throne, the smile dropping off his face, "I suppose it is that time." He walked to the edge of the platform a hundred yards above his people, the ones who loved him, and the ones who feared him. "I am God," was his custom greeting, but it was not the greeting he said today.

"I am Kira."

Maybe it was to finally repent for all the lives he stole. Or maybe some part of him knew L was watching.

Some gasped—presumably the children who were seeing their God for the first time—some prayed _(either to him or to the God they actually believed in)_, but most stayed quiet. No one cheered as they used to, but none booed either.

His people were terrified of the God _(a God who was all too human) _with the ability to kill, and the woman with the eyes to enable him.

Kira didn't die that day; no he died a long time ago with a white haired boy with uncanny semblance to an angel.

Light Yagami fell when the bullet pierced his skin, he was sure, so_ sure_, that there were no more weapons.

"_L_."

L Lawliet died in Light Yagami's arms. Light Yagami considered himself lucky to die in the presence of L Lawliet's ghost.

"_Yes, Light-kun?"_

"_L, I love you." _

"_I know."_

"_I'm Kira."_

"_I know."_

_

* * *

This took me ages. I know it's not very long, or very good._


End file.
